roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadknight/Overview
Personality Alexandria has changed a lot in the last years, her experiences in the underworld of wayhaven having changed her drastically. The pain she felt and caused in the city morphing her character ever so slightly. At this point in time Alexandria still has some of her core traits such as meeting any form of disrespect with brutal retaliation and a love for hurting others but she has mellowed out massively thanks to her partner in life, Arbiter. Arbiter taught her to be more forgiving, nicer and overall more humane. She also has a more childish side that loves to due to growing up as the privileged daughter but this only comes out with a few people as she thinks it makes her look weak and soft. Alexandria’s actions often are the result of a lack of intelligence, she is an instinct fighter who lacks even the most basics of education and doesn’t understand normal human interaction at all. She never plots or schemes and always says what is on her mind, no matter how rude or inappropriate it might be. Resources Nothing much anymore due to her squandering most of her fortune on a base or Julius. Equipment/Weaponry A simple longsword that can be wielded with either one or two hands that goes by the name of Caliburn. The blade is nigh unbreakable and changes color when she uses her quirk. Contact lenses (B): Special contact lenses that allow the wearer to freely change their eye color and enhance their eyesight in multiple ways. The wearer becomes immune to any downsides of light that isn't produced by a quirk while the effects of quirk light are weakened. It blocks out 100% of the light produced by D ranks, 75% of the light produced by Cranks, 50% of the light produced by B ranks and 25% of the light produced by A ranks. The wearer can see twice as far and sharp as a human. The wearer has low-light vision meaning that they can see in dim light like it was brightly lit and that they can see in the dark like it was badly lit. The lenses also function as a barrier that protects the eye with a durability of 20kN that recharges once per day. Nanomachines (B) The user has nanobots injected into them that regulate their temperature. This allows her to, in combination with her Dragon Mutation, withstand cold up to -60°C and heat up to 2000°C with ease. The Nanomachines also defend against electricity, reducing electricity based effects by 80%. The nanomachines also nurture the host's muscles, making it so she tires twice as slow while at the same time having the possibility to inject a drug that suppresses any pain the user feels. The Nanobots also have a counter drug to end the effects. The drug injection is controlled by the user's brain while the Nanobots all function autonomy. Specializations Extreme high-level sword mastery, average unarmed combat, above average gun skills, cleaning, cooking, gardening, coffee/tea brewing, bartending, sewing, massages, first aid, dancing, singing and driving (horse, car, and motorcycle).